Estilo libre
by Culut-Camia
Summary: A veces viejas memorias pueden regresar a nosotros repentinamente, pero son fragmentos de recuerdos que llevan tanto tiempo olvidados que cuesta entenderlos. Haruka ha recordado un momento en su infancia al que no le encuentra significado, incluso ha olvidado lo que Rin había dicho; pero su amigo no deja de actuar extraño, confundiéndole aún más todavía...regalo para Mary! HaruxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Insultos.

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para ThousandWordByMary del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas que pidió un HaruxRin de la serie _Free! _Y aquí estoy yo para cumplir xP.

**Estilo libre**

_'Compartieron un abrazo grupal expresando la embriagante emoción que les invadía con sonrisas y exclamaciones victoriosas. Si bien los cuatro niños estaban felices por su excelente trabajo en equipo y la recompensa que se les otorgaría, solo tres de ellos lo demostraban pues el moreno del grupo no encontraba placer en nadar por competir, simplemente disfrutaba del agua y nada más. Su felicidad se debía más al hecho de haber nadado junto a sus amigos que a otra cosa aunque no se le notase en el rostro._

_Luego de expresar el éxtasis generado por el triunfo, aceptaron el trofeo y posaron para la cámara que inmortalizaría aquel día en una imagen única._

_—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!— chilló Nagisa sin poder controlarse, volviendo a abrazarlos a todos cuando la persona con la cámara se hubo alejado._

_Entre risas y charlas ingresaron en los vestuarios donde se cambiaron regresando a sus atuendos normales, la vestimenta sintiéndose cálida contra sus cuerpos ya que la piel se había enfriado debido al agua. Como pasaron largo rato festejando los demás chicos contra los cuales compitieron ya se habían marchado, desanimados con la derrota, por lo que los vestuarios estaban casi vacios._

_—Aún no puedo creer que ganamos.— comentó Makoto colocándose la camisa al tiempo que volteaba a dedicarle una sonrisa a sus compañeros, deteniéndose unos segundos más en el moreno del grupo el cual continuaba sin mostrar reacción alguna ante el premio._

_—¿Acaso lo dudabas?— se adelantó Rin mostrando una sonrisa puntiaguda; ya estaba cambiado por lo que se acercó a los demás impaciente —¡Era de esperarse! Somos el mejor equipo._—_ sentenció observándolos a todos._ _Su mirada cayó por último en Haruka quien había volteado al igual que el resto para verle pero aún sin cambiar la expresión nula. Los ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en los contrarios durante largos segundos hasta finalmente desviarse y regresar a centrarse en su ropa. Sin poder controlarlo la sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia adelante para rodear los hombros del chico con un brazo —Ah vamos, ¡sonríe un poco Haru! ¡Ganamos!_

_—Es cierto Haru-chan, estás muy serio ¡deberías mostrar una gran sonrisa de felicidad!— acotó Nagisa._

_El susodicho intentó apartar al pelirrojo quien le impedía colocarse la remera —Apártate Rin, no me dejas terminar.— luego elaboró una mueca de disgusto —Y no me llamen así._

_En respuesta los demás soltaron un par de risas —Tienen razón Haru, anímate, es una ocasión feliz.— indicó Makoto, pero de golpe su sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios —Ahm, bueno quizá no todo sea felicidad hoy…— dicho esto sus ojos, al igual que los del resto, se posaron en Rin._

_El pelirrojo al notar las miradas los observó algo extrañado y al comprender lo que ocurría optó por restarle importancia con un gesto desinteresado —Ya, ya, todavía tenemos el resto del día para estar juntos, además: no voy a irme para siempre. Ahora disfrutemos de esto, ¿quieren?_

_El humor que había recaído sobre ellos se desvaneció ante sus palabras —Tienes razón. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Rin-chan?— cuestionó Makoto volviendo a adoptar una expresión tranquila._

_Como respuesta recibió una pequeña risita._

_:::::::::::_

_Sentados en una de las mesas del exterior contemplaron en silencio el trofeo que se encontraba en medio de los cuatro, pensativos. Habían pasado la tarde jugando y charlando, pero a medida que el Sol más se ocultaba más iba muriendo el entusiasmo de todos hasta que los cuatro quedaron sumidos en aquel ambiente sosegado donde sabían que la despedida era inminente._

_—¿A qué hora te irás, Rin-rin?— se atrevió a preguntar Nagisa._

_—Mañana temprano…_

_Con un suave 'hmm' retomaron el silencio._

_No paso mucho hasta que el rubio volvió a interrumpir —Entonces… ¿qué hacemos con…?— señaló el trofeo, inseguro._

_Tras unos segundos Rin se levantó de golpe y su expresión reflejó que una idea aparentemente grandiosa se le había ocurrido —¡Ya sé! Vengan.— y bajo el comando del pelirrojo regresaron al interior de la escuela en donde buscaron una caja en una de las clases y una pala en el cuarto del conserje. Con prisa -divertidos con la emoción del momento- corrieron detrás de Rin, quien había iniciado una carrera hacia las piscinas exteriores del club se natación. Se detuvieron ante el árbol de cerezo con las respiraciones agitadas y dedicaron un minuto a recuperar el aire. El pelirrojo extendió entonces la pala contra Makoto —Bien Makoto, comienza a cavar._

_El chico le observó incrédulo —¿Eehh?_

_—No me vengas con el '¿eehh?', solo hazlo._

_—¿¡P-pero por qué yo!?_

_—Porque eres el más grande así que tú debes hacerlo, duh.— dijo como si fuera algo obvio. A regañadientes el castaño agarró la pala y obedeció. En cuanto se movió los ojos rojos de Rin se toparon con la imagen de Haruka quien se hallaba al otro lado de Makoto; en cuanto el niño le devolvió la mirada Rin le regaló una sonrisa tímida que permaneció en sus labios incluso cuando volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía planeado._

_Makoto apartó la tierra con la pala tal y como Rin le fue indicando hasta que su compañero le dijo que era suficiente. Se apartó limpiando el sudor de su frente y observó curioso cómo el pelirrojo introducía la caja en el hueco y luego dejaba el trofeo en la misma._

_—¿Qué haces Rin-rin?— inquirió Nagisa, igual de curioso ante la acción de su amigo._

_—Esto lo ganamos entre los cuatro, por lo que no tiene sentido que uno se lo lleve a casa.— comenzó a explicar al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y cerraba la caja —Vamos a ponerlo en una capsula del tiempo y lo desenterraremos cuando seamos adultos.— terminó de decir incorporándose. Se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente como para poder observar a Haruka detrás del castaño —¿Verdad que es romántico?_

_Taparon el objeto dejándolo bajo tierra con agrado ante la idea._

_—Es una idea muy hermosa, Rin-chan.— aseguró Makoto una vez finalizada la actividad._

_—¡Es cierto Rin-rin, así cuando regreses y pasen los años y aún seamos amigos podremos regresar a buscarlo todos juntos!— exclamó Nagisa aferrando la campera del mencionado._

_—Ajá. Así será.— le regaló una sonrisa entusiasta que pronto desapareció para ser reemplazada por un gesto apesadumbrado —Chicos… ya es hora de irnos.— informó al notar el atardecer, indicando que pronto caería la noche y él debería marcharse._

_La expresión de Makoto se tornó triste al igual que la de Nagisa quien le aferró con mayor fuerza. Haruka por su parte se mantuvo silencioso —Oh… es cierto. No quiero despedirme de ti Rin-chan, pero supongo que no hay alternativa, ¿verdad?— comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida pero antes de poder alejarse Rin retuvo al moreno tirando levemente de su remera causando que este se detuviera y, por ende, los otros dos también. Voltearon a verle curiosos y confundidos._

_Al tener la atención de los ojos azules Rin le soltó con algo de vergüenza —Ehm, chicos sé que es el último día que estaré con ustedes, pero antes de regresar a casa e irme… necesito charlar con Haru un momento.— dijo a Makoto y a Nagisa._

_Ambos compartieron una mirada breve antes de asentir —Te echaremos mucho de menos. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.— le sonrió Makoto aunque su mirada se notaba algo triste._

_Nagisa en cambio se lanzó hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos —¡Adiós Rin-rin, te extrañaré mucho!— chilló con tono afligido._

_Se alejaron despidiéndose con la mano mientras los otros dos niños les observaron hasta que desaparecieron de vista —Ven.— habló Rin luego de unos segundos volteando y regresando al árbol de cerezo, deteniéndose frente a la tierra removida como había hecho con anterioridad._

_Haruka le siguió deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, aguardando. —¿Qué sucede?_

_El pelirrojo le ignoró y su mirada continuó fija en la tierra que ocultaba la 'capsula del tiempo', luego la elevó hasta posarla en la piscina que se hallaba detrás del árbol y la cerca, los ojos brillando con un sentimiento extraño —¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vi este lugar?_

_Algo desconcertado por la pregunta imitó a su amigo y contempló el agua de natación —Sí lo recuerdo… Dijiste que tener un árbol de cerezo junto a la piscina era encantador, porque cuando sus hojas cayeran sería como nadar entre pétalos de Sakura.— repitió lo más parecido que pudo ya que no recordaba las palabras exactas que el otro niño había utilizado._

_Pero supo que lo había dicho bien cuando una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en los labios contrarios. Rin juntó las manos en un gesto avergonzado que a Haruka se le antojó un tanto inusual en él —Así es, porque me parecía muy romántico.— entonces finalmente decidió voltear para ver al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas algo sonrosadas —Haru sé que no nos conocemos muy bien y que no fuimos amigos mucho tiempo pero…— se detuvo un momento a pensar, agachando la mirada —para mi eres un amigo importante. Te- te has vuelto muy especial en mi vida, más que el resto de mis compañeros. Me gusta estar contigo, siempre quiero estar a tu lado y… no puedo dejar de mirarte. Eres el que más feliz me hace cuando me habla. Y, por algún motivo, ahora que me voy y no sé cuando volveré… siento que debo decirte todas estas cosas; no estoy seguro del por qué pero todo esto... es como si quisiera escapar de mi interior, como si necesitara que lo supieras antes de irme.— volvió a levantar la vista esta vez con una sonrisa y un gesto algo abochornado pero ilusionado —No lo entiendo, pero ¿tú sientes lo mismo por mí?_

_El moreno se mantuvo en silencio terminando de digerir lo dicho por el otro. Su rostro no lo demostró pero en su mente comenzó a analizar las palabras, buscando una respuesta a aquella incógnita: definitivamente la amistad que compartía con Rin era diferente a la que compartía con Makoto o el resto, pero para él todas sus amistades eran diferentes y por ende cada una era especial. Admitía que también se sentía feliz estando con Rin, era el único contra el cual disfrutaba competir y a veces él también le observaba mientras nadaba porque le gustaba comprobar cuanto había mejorado. —Sí. Tú también eres especial para mí Rin.—y era cierto, si bien Haruka no sentía algo tan fuerte como lo había expresado el pelirrojo, tanto su amistad como la de Makoto y Nagisa le eran especiales. _

_Rin le contempló un momento como si sus palabras le hubiesen dejado en alguna especie de trance; de pronto corrió hacia él y sin que Haruka lo esperase le rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Algo desconcertado dudó un momento antes de elevar los brazos y responder al gesto logrando que Rin le estrechase con más fuerza —Promete que cuando regrese tendremos una carrera.— pidió contra su hombro —Promete que nadaras conmigo. Que demostraremos quien es más veloz, así verás lo mucho que mejoraré en Australia._

_Sus cejas se arquearon imperceptiblemente, pero por lo demás su rostro permaneció impasible —Ya te dije que solo nado estilo libre.— fue todo lo que soltó, esperando que el otro comprendiese._

_Rin se apartó lo suficiente como para verle al rostro, aún sin soltarle. Examinó sus ojos buscando algo en ellos que al parecer encontró ya que sus mejillas se colorearon profundamente —Lo sé. Yo… dije que lo hago por el equipo, y en verdad lo hago, pero… para mí… siento que… Tú eres- lo hago por… Para ti, porque…— sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas optó por tragar saliva con temblorosa decisión e inclinándose hacia delante plantó sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo._

_Creyó que era un beso de despedida, por lo que pronto la confusión se abrió paso por su rostro cuando los segundos transcurrieron y los labios del pelirrojo continuaron el contacto con su piel. Prefirió no interrumpirlo ya que el extraño comportamiento de su amigo debía estar relacionado al hecho de que en unas cuantas horas se marcharía y por eso no se sentía del todo bien. Un rato más tarde Rin se apartó con un rubor más pronunciado y le observó nuevamente con los ojos húmedos, temblando._

_—Nos vemos, Haru._

_Seguidamente se alejó corriendo, dejando al moreno allí de pie, solo y algo desconcertado. Posó la mirada en el atardecer y no se marchó del lugar hasta que la temperatura no hubo comenzado a descender. _

_Luego, con las manos en los bolsillos, emprendió el camino a casa dejando atrás el trofeo escondido en la 'capsula del tiempo'…'_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir una mano tocarle el hombro, quebrando la hermosa paz en la que se había sumergido al flotar en el agua. Con molestia volteó para encarar a Makoto, su mirada exigiendo una explicación —¿Estás bien Haru?— cuestionó en castaño. Su gesto amable mostrando cierta preocupación —No has hecho nada más que flotar en el agua durante toda la práctica.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? No te veías como siempre. Desde que Rin-chan mencionó los árboles de cerezo has estado… raro.— como siempre Makoto podía leerlo a la perfección. Pues claro: su amigo no interrumpiría su momento de relajación de no ser así.

_Árbol de cerezo…_

A su mente llegó un recuerdo fugaz. Un pelirrojo de doce años parado ante dicha clase de árbol, sonriente y ruborizado, moviendo la boca con palabras que Haruka no lograba rememorar.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Se esforzó por hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordar qué era lo que había plagado su mente hasta el momento ni tampoco de dónde había surgido aquella imagen. —No sé.— soltó simplemente volteando para observar como del otro lado de la piscina Rin y Rei mantenían una conversación algo agitada.

_—'¿No les resulta magnifico que el club de natación esté rodeado por árboles de cerezo? Ciertamente trae muchos recuerdos.'— _fue lo que había dicho el pelirrojo antes de comenzar la práctica, su mirada carmesí puesta en la azul de Haruka significativamente –aunque el moreno no supo interpretar el por qué.

El resto de la hora Rin había intentado enseñar otro estilo al joven de lentes luego de enterarse de la fallida experiencia de los demás, consiguiendo a cambio un par de críticas basadas en la teoría que el peli-azul sabía de memoria. Rei había adoptado una pose soberbia que hacia gruñir al pelirrojo quien en respuesta comenzaba a perder los estribos. Entonces los ojos rojos se desviaron en dirección al moreno con exasperación y al notar el escrutinio que Haruka mantenía sobre él toda frustración le abandonó el rostro siendo reemplazada por una mueca curiosa y al instante por una sonrisa.

Haruka en cambio mantuvo la expresión neutra, observando los ojos rojos pero sin verlos realmente, en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez la imagen del niño que le hablaba sin voz.

_'¿Qué fue lo que Rin dijo ese día?'_

**Continuará…**

Lol, hola.

Mary espero que te haya gustado, es un HaruxRin tal y como tú pediste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: **

Hola, buen día a todos_. Ya sé que no debería hacer esto, pero me pareció que __**debería agregar una nota de autor para que no parezca que esté fic quedará abandonado**__, porque no es así (a no ser que por motivos graves me sea imposible continuarlo)._

En fin lo que quería decir es, antes que nada, que estoy muy contenta por el estreno de la nueva temporada! *.* Sé que ya hace unas semanas que comenzó pero ahajdhaj. Me ha encantado porque la serie por el momento ha tocado temas que pensaba tratar en este fic: la infancia de algunos, la carrera de la universidad (tema que abarcará la mayor parte del fic), la piscina con los pétalos- morí cuando la utilizaron-, y lo más importante Sousuke. A éste planeaba hacerlo aparecer en el segundo cap -como ya deben saber estaba anunciado que Sousuke sería un personaje de la serie como mejor amigo de la infancia de Rin antes del estreno de la segunda temporada-, pero viendo la serie creo que lo mejor será esperar ya que quiero ver como es él y su personalidad.

Es por esto que decidí que voy a continuar este fic cuando la temporada termine, y de paso modificar un poco la idea inicial para que sea lo más 'canon' posible.

_No que alguien esté leyendo esto de todas formas T.T_

Un saludo.


End file.
